legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Reaver 2 Air Forge demo
The Air Forge Demo was a promotional prerelease version of Soul Reaver 2 that centred around an early version of the Air Forge. Profile *'Name:' Air Forge Demo *'Classification:' Demos *'Game:' Soul Reaver 2 *'Source:' Official Playstation Magazine/Playstation 2 magazine *'Released:' October 2001 (issue 12/49) *'Location:' Air Forge/The Air Forge (chapter) *'Objectives:' Recover the Blue heart and return it to its corpse. *'Related Articles:' Air Forge (SR2), The Air Forge (chapter), Blue heart, Debug menus Role and Contents SR2-AirForgeDemo-Intro1.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Intro2.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Intro3.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Intro4.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Intro5.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Intro6.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Intro7.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Intro8.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Intro9.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Intro10.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Intro11.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Title1.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Title2.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Title3.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Title4.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-loading.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene1.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene2.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene3.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene4.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene5.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene6.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene7.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene8.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene9.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene10.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene11.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene12.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene13.png SR2-AirForgeDemo-Cutscene14.png The Air Forge Demo was released as a part of the Official PlayStation 2 Magazines demo disc in October 2001. Focusing on one particular area of the Air Forge The demo itself has quite a few different features than the final version of Soul Reaver 2. It includes a cinematic opening not seen anywhere else with Raziel swinging his wraithblade around, a soul flying by and creating the number "2" behind the game´s logo. The demo starts with a slideshow shortly retelling the ending of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and the course of Soul Reaver 2, followed by a hint on what to do in the demo and control scheme. Then the game loads and starts with a cutscene, which zooms in on different parts of Raziel's body from various angles and finishes up with Raziel´s right eye squinting. The player then can proceed to open the door with the Reaver. One of the most obvious changes is the skybox containing a blue moon and the presence of two Sarafan warriors in the main chamber. Layout Raziel starts in the room just past the tunnel where the spirit beacon is in the retail version. Everything prior to this area has been blocked off and is not present in the demo. Only the blue heart path is available, as all other paths are sealed and inaccessible. Once Raziel obtains the heart and brings it to the restrained corpse, the stone gargoyle eats the soul, starts blowing wind and the demo ends. Differences from the retail version *The demo starts in the room just beyond the spirit beacon in the final version, *There are two Sarafan in the hub area with the snake statue, *Mice are seen on the ground in the first area, *Raziel´s health coil only appears after the first door is opened, *A large moon is seen in the sky throughout all of the Air Forge, *Thralls guard all elemental fonts instead of the shades, *Crossed swords serve as an indication of being engaged in combat, *During combat, Raziel produces the same audio cue as in Soul Reaver, *The Reaver is very weak and it requires several slashes to finish an enemy, *The Reaver does the charging up move before inflicting the final blow to the enemy, *Souls fly for a second before being devoured by the Reaver, *Raziel´s health drops really fast when hit by enemies, *There is a golden-blue compass, *Debug menu contains all seven Reaver enhancements, *Debug menu includes projected shadow option for Raziel, *Debu menu also enables the use of the widescreen, *Debug menu contains list of all the areas, but none of them can be loaded, *There is no map in the radial menu. Notes *The Cover of the case lists the date of release of the disc as "October 2001", however the files on the disc are themselves dated three months earlier, with most listed as 26th and 30th July - this suggests some time was taken to ship and press the disc before distribution with the magazine. *At least two different versions of the demo disc were made available to different locations, and distributed by their respective localized versions of the Official Playstation/Playstation 2 magazine. In the UK/Europe the demo was released as part of the Playstation 2 series issue 12 (October 2001) whilst in the US the disc was numbered as issue 49 (October 2001) The respective Soul Reaver 2 do not differ significantly with virtually identical gameplay and features in most places - the US version does appear to use a slightly earlier build and some mino differences are seen in effects and other information - notqably the full Ring menu can be enabled in that version. Gallery SR2-AirForgeDemo-nohud.png|No hud in the beginning SR2-AirForgeDemo-compass.png|Golden-blue compass SR2-AirForgeDemo-mice.png|Mice from the Sarafan Stronghold SR2-AirForgeDemo-materialmoon2.png|The moon is visible throughout all of the Air Forge SR2-AirForgeDemo-moonmaterial.png|The moon is dominant in the scenery SR2-AirForgeDemo-moonspectral.png|The moon changes in the spectral realm SR2-AirForgeDemo-moonspectral2.png|Strange stone looking structures are on the horizon SR2-AirForgeDemo-moonspectral4.png|Twisted surroundings SR2-AirForgeDemo-noshades2.png|Thralls guard the doors SR2-AirForgeDemo-noshades.png|Thralls guard the fonts SR2-AirForgeDemo-notunnel.png|The tunnel is blocked off in the demo SR2-AirForgeDemo-Options2.png|The sound options have values SR2-AirForgeDemo-promo1.png|Promotional image - Coming summer 2001 SR2-AirForgeDemo-promo2.png|Promotional image - Daily Radar SR2-AirForgeDemo-enemies.png|The enemies appear even when holding the heart SR2-AirForgeDemo-font.png|Imbuing the Dark Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-lightreaver.png|Light Reaver font SR2-AirForgeDemo-glyphmenu.png|The Glyph Menu SR2-AirForgeDemo-glyphmenu2.png|The Glyph Menu does not have the map SR2-AirForgeDemo-Hint1.png|Hint on how to climb SR2-AirForgeDemo-hint2.png|This hint appears several times in this room SR2-AirForgeDemo-hint4.png|This hint is not present in the final version SR2-AirForgeDemo-hint5.png|Hint for placing objects SR2-AirForgeDemo-hint6.png|Shifting hint SR2-AirForgeDemo-hint7.png|Dodging hint SR2-AirForgeDemo-imbuing.png|Raziel imbues the Dark Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Shadows.png|Debug Menu - Projected shadows on SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Abilities.png|Debug Menu - Abilities SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-HealthMenu.png|Debug Menu - Health SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Levels.png|Debug Menu - Levels SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Main.png|Debug Menu - Main SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Raziel.png|Debug Menu - Glyphs SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Short.png|Debug Menu - Short Short Stats SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Sub1.png|Debug Menu - Sub menu 1 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Sub2.png|Debug Menu - Sub menu 2 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Sub3.png|Debug Menu - Sub menu 3 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-Sub4.png|Debug Menu - Sub menu 4 SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-SpectralReaver.png|Debug Menu- Spectral Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-MatReaver.png|Debug Menu - Material Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-DarkReaver.png|Debug Menu - Dark Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-LightReaver.png|Debug Menu - Light Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-AirReaver.png|Debug Menu - Air Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-FireReaver.png|Debug Menu - Fire Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-WaterReaver.png|Debug Menu - Water Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-EarthReaver.png|Debug Menu - Earth Reaver SR2-AirForgeDemo-Debug-SpiritReaver.png|Debug Menu - Spirit Reaver See also * The Air Forge Demo at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *Air Forge (SR2) *The Air Forge (chapter) *Blue heart *Debug menus References Category:Franchise Category:Franchise: Demos Category:Franchise: Media Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2